


Makeover-Mitchell

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Makeover, Other, stoll trans care package tm, trans girl oc, where do i get it all?, will is being a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Mitchell and his brother do what they do best, care for LGBT+ campers.





	Makeover-Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> After the smut piece I delivered the other day I wanted to write something that was just... cute. Here you go. All written in one sitting because I could not help myself.

There was a soft tap on Mitchell’s shoulder. He turned around from where he was having lunch and looked up, high up, at Will. The blonde doctor smiled down at him. ‘Have you got a minute?’

Mitchell thought about it. ‘I’m meeting Connor in his cabin in about ten, can I eat while we talk?’

‘Sure.’ Will sat down next to him. Mitchell dug into his pancakes while Will said: ‘I need your never failing style advice.’

Mitchell glanced sideways at him. ‘Yeah. You do.’

‘Hey! What’s wrong with my style?’

Mitchell’s brother leaned over from where he was sitting across the table and eyed Will carefully before he said: ‘The hair isn’t even remotely the _right_ kind of messy, your shorts, although the right kind of cut off ripped kind are cut the wrong length and don’t even get me starting on that shirt.’

‘What’s wrong with the shirt? Why does _everybody_ hate on the shirt? It’s the same…’

‘…same shirt Nico wore when he came back to camp. I love it,’ Mitchell and Castor said in unison. Will glared at Castor across the table. The Irish boy didn’t seem even the least bit fazed about it.

‘Anyway, it’s not for me. Yesterday I was made aware that I have a new sister and she wants to learn about makeup and clothes.’

‘Ah. Well, I suppose it’s kind of urgent then. I’ll text Connor, he can meet us in our cabin instead. What do you say Cas, up for a makeover?’ Castor’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

Will left the Aphrodite boys on their way to the cabin and went to get his sister. The cabin was empty, save for Connor. The other kids were having Pegasus-class but Castor had terrible hay-fever so he never went _anywhere_ near the stables and Mitchell didn’t want him to be left to his own devices. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his brother, it was just that… okay he didn’t trust his brother. Castor was a lovely boy but he _was_ Irish and Mitchell knew from experience that his mind wasn’t PG and his judgement wasn’t that great. Connor adored the boy. Of course he did. He was like a long, lost son of the Stoll brothers, you know, if you added whisky in the mix.

Connor was lounging on Mitchell’s bed when the boys entered. He was playing with something as usual since his hands could never be still. Mitchell threw himself on the bed beside him and kissed him. Castor made a face and went to sit on his own bunk until Will came to join them. Connor intertwined their fingers and smiled into the kiss. He glanced sideways at Castor. ‘I’ve missed you,’ he whispered into Mitchell’s neck.

‘You saw me like an hour ago.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘I know.’

Castor glared at them from across the room, but just then he was saved by the bell, or Will, entering with a sibling in tow. Castor was on his feet in an instant and took the nervous girl by the hand. As snarling, sarcastic and bitter as he usually was, in these situations he was great. Mitchell smiled fondly as he guided the girl to sit on a chair by Mitchell’s bunk. He gave her a bottle of carbonated water and then sat down facing her. Will was standing, leaning on Drew’s bunk. Mitchell thought for a fleeting second that it was probably for the best that she wasn’t here now. She would have his head for doing that. No man touched her stuff. No man!

‘First off,’ he said and looked at the Apollo girl with his piercing green eyes. ‘What are we going to call you?’

‘Uhm…’ She looked at Will for support.

‘That remains to be decided,’ Will said. ‘We’ve always called her Sam and she’s said she’s comfortable being called that until further notice.’

‘Sam, then. Lovely name, that. Second, and I know this can be a tricky question to answer, love, but how feminine do you want to present?’

Sam threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. ‘I don’t know!’

‘That’s why we’re here,’ Will said.

Mitchell got off of his bunk and went up to one of their many closets. This one was explicitly for clothes that were to be donated to other campers. Mostly it consisted of things that had been cleaned out of any Aphrodite kid’s own closet. For times like these, it was worth all the drachmas in the world. Connor reached for a backpack he had hidden under Mitchell’s bed. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and a handful of plastic cups. ‘Is that alcohol?’ Will said. He didn’t look happy about it.

‘Yes. It’s champagne because at times like these, we should celebrate. Also, if I’m supposed to sit through a fashion show I need this.’

Will narrowed his eyes at Connor and sighed dramatically. ‘She’s only fifteen.’

Mitchell gave him his sweetest, honey-dripping smile. ‘One glass of champagne isn’t going to hurt her.’

‘Says the boy who had to be thrown into Long Island sound the last time he got drunk.’ While Will was focused on Mitchell, Connor poured champagne into the cups and handed two to Castor who passed one on to Sam while he winked at her.

‘In my defense I had several cups of punch while building up my courage to sweep Connor off his feet. Not to be recommended,’ Mitchell said with a look at Sam. ‘However, I did sweep him off his feet and we’ve been happy together ever since.’

‘Are you forgetting that time you threw a potted plant in his face?’ Castor asked, trying, and failing, to sound innocent.

‘That was just a minor hiccup,’ Mitchell stated firmly.

‘You really did that? I thought that was just a rumor?’ Sam said.

‘I have the scar to prove it,’ Connor said and pointed to a spot between his eyebrows. ‘He was really mad that time.’ Sam took a sip of the champagne and grimaced. ‘It grows on you,’ Connor said with a smile.

‘It does not!’ Will said.

‘Is he this up-tight about everything?’ Castor asked.

‘Yes,’ Connor laughed and gestured between Mitchell and Will. ‘Those two together make up one amazingly overprotective mom. I swear, Nico and I don’t get away with half as much shit as we used to.’

‘I love you, too,’ Mitchell deadpanned. ‘Now,’ he said and turned to the closet, eyeing it critically, ‘let’s go big or go home.’ He grabbed a tight, black dress and a couple of black heels from it and handed to Sam. She looked scared.

‘I can’t walk around camp in this outfit.’

‘No, sweetie, I just want to get a look at your body.’

‘Uhm, alright.’

While Sam changed clothes in the bathroom Mitchell and Castor took out a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts and a couple of tops they wanted her to try. Connor watched them, amused, while they talked back and forth about what she would look best in. When she came out, Castor gasped. ‘You look amazing! I would totally take you to prom in that dress!’ He looked up at her with stars in his eyes. Being a child of Apollo, Sam was quite tall, and even more so in Drew’s old high heels. Castor only reached her to the chin.

‘I wish we had prom,’ Will swooned.

‘I don’t really feel comfortable in this. I mean, I look great, I get that, but it’s not really camp clothes, is it?’

Mitchell watched her a little more clinically than Castor did. He could see his brother was quite smitten with the girl, now that she was all dolled up. ‘Nice hips, killer legs and… we do need to show off those collarbones. Here. Try this outfit on and then we’ll get to makeup,’ Mitchell said and handed her a new bundle of clothes.

The second time Sam came out from the bathroom she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans over her own converse high tops, and a pastel pink loose top with an oversized neckline. It rode down on one of her shoulders, showing off the collarbone and her tanned child of Apollo-skin. She smiled this time, feeling a lot more comfortable. ‘You’re really cute,’ Connor said.

‘Yeah, you are,’ Will agreed.

Mitchell took her hand and sat her down on the chair again. He combed her hair in a more feminine way than she had originally had and sprayed it to keep it in place. Most of the Apollo kids had unruly hair so sue him if he maybe overdid it a little. Then he went into his own closet and started rummaging around. He handed Connor a makeup bag, then another, and another. With four bags in his hands, Connor started looking amused. ‘Honestly, sweetness, you diss on my semi-vast collection of lock picks but this is ridiculous. Where do you keep all this stuff? It’s like you have an enchanted closet or something.’

Mitchell looked over his shoulder at Connor. ‘Uhm… actually…’

Connor rolled his eyes. ‘Of course it’s an enchanted closet. What else do you have in there, Narnia?’ Connor actually peeked over Mitchell’s shoulder but all he could see was his boyfriend’s clothes, accessories and toiletries. He was fairly disappointed. Mitchell took the opportunity when he was this close to steal a kiss from him. ‘Can we hide in there?’ Connor asked.

‘It doesn’t work with people,’ Mitchell smirked. ‘Sorry.’

‘Wanna come to my cabin after this and see if we can be alone for a little while?’

Mitchell squirmed and Connor took it as a yes. The Aphrodite boy knew he didn’t need to say it but he whispered: ‘Sure, babe.’

When he straightened up Connor handed him all the makeup and watched as he went to work on Sam’s face all while explaining what he did and saying that there were some amazing tutorials made by trans girls on Youtube that she could check out. Castor gave him a helpful comment every once in a while and helped handing him stuff. Connor and Will were watching from Castor’s bunk, Mitchell’s own being full of products at the moment. Connor was still sipping his champagne, as was Sam, or at least trying to. Mitchell kept swatting her hand away because it got in his way. He had forgotten his drink long ago. Castor had already downed his, twice, since Connor had refilled it. Will had frowned deeply at this and made a mental note about having a conversation with Castor later on about the negative impacts of underage drinking.

When the boys were done and took a step back, Mitchell fist-bumped Castor. They hadn’t even done that much, only brought forward some feminine features she already had, but Sam looked amazing. She was absolutely glowing. Mitchell showed her a mirror, and her smile was so genuinely happy that Castor couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. ‘You’re stunning, girl.’

She blushed and looked down at her hands. ‘Want me to paint your nails?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Could you?’

‘Well, of course I could.’ He took her to the Aphrodite cabin nail polish station, a table at which they could do anything from a simple manicure to acrylic nails that could cut a man open. While he gave her a quick manicure Connor unpacked a paper bag from his backpack. He sat down next to Sam while her nail polish dried and showed her the contents in the bag.

‘This is the Stoll trans care package TM,’ he said proudly. ‘It contains body lotion, deodorant, shower cream and a few make-up articles that my dear boyfriend helped pick out. There’s also a tutorial Rachel made a while back about how to easily feminize the clothes you already have so you don’t have to buy all new ones. And last, but not least, a pronoun badge if you feel like you want to wear it. Anything you need, we can help you get. Remember that. _Anything_.’

‘Yes, yes, you’re an amazing businessman, darling,’ Mitchell said and smiled fondly.

‘Sweetness, I’m merely trying to make sure Sam has everything she needs. If I make money in the process, I shouldn’t be blamed for it.’

‘Of course not,’ Mitchell deadpanned. ‘Throw in those clothes in the bag as well,’ he said and gestured to the small pile he and Castor had put together. While Connor did that, he said to Sam: ‘Anything else you’re wondering about?’

‘I’m not sure. You’ve all been so nice.’

‘It’s what we do. Just, anytime you have a question, come see me, okay?’

‘Yeah. I think I will. Thanks.’

Will took the paper bag from Connor and held out his hand to Sam who took it. ‘Wanna go show off your new makeover to our siblings?’

‘Yeah!’

As the two left the cabin Connor gave Mitchell the look, the one he knew meant trouble. In a good way. ‘Wanna go to the Hermes cabin and see if we can be alone for a little while?’ Connor asked. Mitchell glanced at Castor. The others would be back from Pegasus-class in a few minutes and that wasn’t enough time for him to get into trouble, was it?

‘Yeah,’ Mitchell said and kissed his boyfriend longingly. ‘Hermes cabin sounds like a great plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ makerofaqueen


End file.
